Cuando esté loca
by Skinniy
Summary: ¿Saldrás este año conmigo, Evans?... ¡Cuando esté loca, Potter, cuando esté loca! - Pésimo summary, mejor entren y lean.
1. Verano

**Capítulo I. Verano**

El curso anterior había transcurrido casi sin que se dieran cuenta, las cosas no eran nada fáciles para Lily Evans ahora que por fin se había decidido a terminar su amistad con Severus Snape, pero se lo tenía merecido. ¿Quién se creía que era él para llamarle sangre sucia frente al colegio entero? ¿No se suponía que eran mejores amigos? Además, ella lo estaba defendiendo, ¿cómo se había atrevido? Aún no podía dejar de pensar en eso, cada que recordaba una tristeza inmensa la invadía. Él era el único que siempre supo lo que ella era en realidad, el que le abrió la visión a un nuevo mundo, el que la aceptó cuando su hermana la alejó de su lado, pero ahora él también había decido dejarla. El camino que Severus Snape había elegido, era uno en el que ella no podía ni quería seguirlo.

Estaba en pleno verano, faltaban unas cuantas semanas para que le llegara la lechuza con sus notas de los TIMO's y estaba muy nerviosa, sin embargo ese no era el pensamiento que llenaba su mente a todas horas. A pesar de lo sucedido el año anterior, aún le costaba no mirar por la ventana hacia la casa de aquel chico que un día fue su mejor amigo. Lily Evans siempre fue una persona noble y cariñosa, pero con el paso del tiempo y desde que entró a Hogwarts aprendió a no mostrar su lado más sensible.

Se levantó de su escritorio dejando el libro "Which owl?", abrió la ventana sintiendo la brisa fresca tocar su rostro y suspiró profundamente absorbiendo el olor de la noche con los ojos cerrados. Era una sensación agradable, perderse dentro de sus sentidos, dejándose envolver por el ambiente, los olores y los ruidos de los suburbios. Al abrir los ojos sintió cierto dolor al darse cuenta que alguien la observaba desde el árbol que estaba un poco más allá de su ventana. Severus se encontraba oculto en las sombras, mirándola.

Por un momento quiso olvidar lo que había pasado, por un pequeño instante quiso sonreírle a su amigo y olvidar lo que había pasado unos meses atrás, pero entonces recordó lo que él en realidad estaba eligiendo. El dolor en su pecho aumentó al darse cuenta que no había marcha atrás, Severus estaba rechazando a la gente como ella, nacidos muggles, y ella no se merecía un trato especial sólo por ser su amiga.

Al ver a Lily en la ventana el corazón de Severus se disparó bruscamente, sentía que en cualquier momento podría salirse de su pecho y correr hasta ella. Deseaba hablarle, pedirle perdón una vez más y todas las veces que fueran necesarias, quería decirle que nada de lo que había pasado el año anterior tenía importancia, que la única persona que le importaba era ella. Pero no pudo.

Desde la ventana, la pelirroja sólo pudo limitarse a mirarlo con desprecio para después darse la vuelta y desaparecer en la negrura de su habitación. Lejos de la vista de Severus, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar las mejillas rosadas de Lily que cayó en su cama con el corazón destrozado intentando verter todos sus sentimientos en ellas. Hacía mucho que no sentía eso, hacía tanto tiempo que ya no lo recordaba… hasta ese momento.

Recordó ese día en el que abordaría el Expreso de Hogwarts, ese día que lejos de ser un día feliz, era uno de los más tristes de su vida. El día en que su hermana le dijo que la odiaba y que era una anormal, el día en que al poner un pie sobre el tren y voltear para despedirse de su familia, Tuney le había dado la peor mirada de odio que había recibido en su vida. Esa noche lloró tanto como ese día, tanto, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en el momento en el que se quedó dormida.

_Estaba a la orilla del lago en los jardines de Hogwarts con un grupo de amigas, podía ver claramente a Danny Dupree, Jonna Schäfer, Myla Avendaño y Mary McDonald, del otro lado del lago, recargados en un árbol pudo ver a su dolor de cabeza personal. James "Soy el Centro del Universo" Potter y sus amigos, los alborotadores, estaban ahí, como siempre parecía que él se empeñaba en que su cabello pareciera que acababa de bajarse de la escoba. Estaba mirándolo sin prestar atención hasta que vio que Severus se acercó a ellos sin darse cuenta, al parecer seguía pensando en el TIMO que acababa de presentar._

_- ¿Todo bien, Quejicus? - dijo James en voz alta._

_Severus reaccionó tan rápido que fue como si hubiera estado esperando un ataque: Tirando su mochila, metió sus manos adentro de su ropa para sacar su varita cuando James gritó:_

_- ¡Expelliarmus!_

_Lo único que le podía servir como defensa salió volando a doce pies y cayó con un pequeño ruido en el pasto detrás de él. Sirius soltó una carcajada._

_- ¡Impedimenta! - dijo, apuntando su varita a Severus, que estaba tirado en el piso a mitad del camino de ir hasta su varita._

_Todos los estudiantes de alrededor se habían volteado a ver. Algunos se habían puesto de pie y se acercaban para ver mejor. Algunos se veían aprensivos, otros entretenidos._

_Severus yacía jadeando en el piso. James y Sirius avanzaron hacia él, varitas al aire, James viendo de reojo sobre su hombro a Lily y las chicas que la acompañaban en la orilla del lago. Peter estaba ya de pie, viendo con emoción, rodeando a Remus para tener una mejor vista._

_- ¿Cómo te fue en el examen, Quejicus? - dijo James_

_- Yo lo estaba viendo, su nariz estaba tocando el pergamino - dijo Sirius malignamente - van a haber grandes manchas de grasa sobre él, no van a poder leer ni una palabra_

_Varias personas que estaban viendo se rieron; Severus era claramente impopular. Peter se rió tontamente. Severus estaba tratando deponerse en pie, pero el hechizo aún estaba funcionando en él; estaba forcejeando, como si estuviera amarrado por cuerdas invisibles._

_- Espera - suspiró, viendo fijamente a James con una expresión de odio puro - espera..._

_- ¿Esperar a qué? - dijo fríamente Sirius - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Quejicus, frotar tu nariz en nosotros?_

_Severus soltó una mezcla de groserías y maldiciones, pero como su varita estaba a diez metros de distancia nada pasó._

_- Lávate la boca - dijo James fríamente -. ¡Fregotego!_

_Burbujas rosas de jabón salieron enseguida de la boca de Severus; la espuma estaba cubriendo sus labios, haciendo que se callara, cubriéndolo._

_- ¡Déjenlo en paz! - Lily había llegado hasta donde estaban James y Sirius torturando a su amigo._

_James y Sirius voltearon a ver. La mano libre de James fue directamente a su pelo otra vez. Era una de las chicas que había estado a la orilla del lago. Cabello espero, rojo oscuro que caía hasta sus hombros y, con forma de almendras, unos impresionantes ojos verdes._

_- ¿Todo bien, Evans? - dijo James, y el tono de su voz era de repente agradable, más profundo, más maduro._

_- Déjenlo en paz - repitió Lily viendo a James con completo desagrado - ¿Qué te ha hecho?_

_- Bueno - dijo James, aparentemente pensando el punto -, es simplemente que existe, no sé si me explico..._

_Varios de los espectadores de alrededor se rieron, Sirius y Peter incluidos, pero Remus, aparentemente aún metido en su libro, no se rió, y tampoco lo hizo Lily._

_- Crees que eres gracioso - dijo fríamente - pero sólo eres un arrogante, fanfarrón, Potter. Déjalo en paz._

_- Lo dejo si tú sales conmigo, Evans - dijo rápidamente James - Ándale... sal conmigo, y nunca volveré a apuntar mi varita hacia el viejo Quejicus._

_Detrás de él, el hechizo de obstrucción se estaba acabando. Severus se empezaba a mover hacía su varita, escupiendo jabón mientras se arrastraba._

_- No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante - dijo Lily_

_- Mala suerte, Cornamenta - dijo Sirius enérgicamente, volteando hacia Severus - ¡Ay!_

_Pero era demasiado tarde; Severus había dirigido su varita hacia James; hubo un rayo de luz y una cortada apareció en un lado de la cara de James, salpicando su ropa de sangre. James giró; otro rayo de luz salió, entonces Severus se encontró flotando de cabeza en el aire, su ropa cayendo sobre su cabeza para revelar sus flacas y pálidas piernas y un par de grises calzoncillos._

_Muchas personas de la multitud vitorearon. Sirius, James y Peter se carcajearon. Lily, cuya furiosa expresión se había cambiado por un instante como si fuera a sofreír, dijo:_

_- ¡Bájalo de ahí!_

_- De acuerdo - dijo James y agitó bruscamente su varita hacia arriba. Severus se cayó en un arrugado montón en el suelo._

_Desenredándose de su túnica, se puso rápidamente de pie, varita preparada, pero Sirius dijo:_

_- ¡Locomotor mortis! - y Severus se desplomó otra vez, tieso como una tabla._

_- ¡Déjalo en paz! - gritó Lily. Ella tenía ahora su varita afuera. James y Sirius la vieron cautelosamente._

_- Ah, Evans, no me hagas hechizarte - dijo James seriamente_

_- ¡Entonces quítale el hechizo! - contestó furiosa_

_James lo pensó profundamente, entonces se volteó hacia Severus y pronunció el contra hechizo._

_- Ahí lo tienes - dijo mientras que Severus se ponía de pie otra vez -. Tienes suerte de que Evans haya estado aquí, Quejicus._

_- ¡Yo no necesito la ayuda de una pequeña y asquerosa sangre sucia como ella! - Lily parpadeó al escucharlo_

_- Bien - dijo calmadamente - no me molestaré en el futuro. Y yo lavaría esos pantalones si fuera tú, Quejicus_

_- ¡Pídele una disculpa a Evans! - le gritó James a Severus, su varita apuntándole amenazadoramente_

_- No quiero que tú lo hagas pedirme una disculpa - gritó Lily, rodeando a James -, eres tan malo como él..._

_- ¿Qué? - aulló James - ¡Yo NUNCA te llamaría una... tú sabes qué!_

_- Desarreglándote el pelo porque piensas que se ve genial verse como si te acabaras de bajar de la escoba, presumiendo con esa estúpida Snitch, caminando por los corredores y hechizando a cualquiera que te cae mal sólo porque puedes... me sorprende que tu escoba pueda elevarse del suelo con esa cabezota encima. Me ENFERMAS - le dijo Lily antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo_

_- ¡Evans! - James gritó atrás de ella - ¡Hey, EVANS, EVANS! - Pero ella ya no volteó hacia atrás._

Lily despertó en su cama con la almohada empapada por tanto llorar, aún no podía creer que Severus hubiera hecho eso, ya no creía en él, le había soportado muchas cosas, incluso que tuviera esos amigos raros y sus tontos anhelos por formar parte de los mortífagos, pero esta vez ya había sido suficiente, ya no deseaba tenerlo en su vida.

En una habitación oscura de la casa de al lado, Severus Snape seguía sin dormir. Había pasado la noche sin poder pegar un ojo con un único pensamiento en su mente: Lily Evans. Aún ahora, no podía creer que estuviera tan lejos de ella estando tan cerca. ¿En qué momento había tomado el camino equivocado? Lo sabía perfectamente, pero es que ella no comprendía, sólo así podría demostrar de lo que era capaz, sólo así podría mostrarle al arrogante de Potter lo poderoso que era y lo mucho que debían temerle los seres insignificantes como él.

Severus se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación. La casa ahora era más tranquila desde que ese hombre se había marchado, por fin los había dejado tranquilos. En la escuela nadie sabía su secreto, para todos en su casa él era un alumno ejemplar, muy bueno en pociones y creador de distintas maldiciones que junto a sus compañeros, utilizaban para martirizar sangre-sucias.

Sus calificaciones de los TIMO's habían llegado, no eran las mejores, pero sí eran muy buenas. De cualquier modo no le importaba, lo que lo esperaba fuera del colegio no tenía que ver con notas. Salió al jardín y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana de la casa vecina, seguro a ella también le habían llegado sus notas, seguro eran excelentes, como siempre. Moría de ganas de ir hasta la puerta y tocar el timbre, saludarla y darle un abrazo para felicitarla por sus, siempre inmejorables, notas. Pero eso ya no era posible.

Lily Evans bajaba de su habitación para almorzar más tarde de lo normal, en su casa todos estaban levantados a esa hora, pero ella por el cansancio de la noche anterior había decidido quedarse un rato más y esperar a que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad y no presentaran señas de que estuvo llorando toda la noche. Sus padres se encontraban en la sala tomando té, Petunia al parecer había vuelto a salir con Vernon, parecía que sus intenciones eran serias.

El sobre de Hogwarts estaba en la mesa de centro, al parecer sus padres la habían recibido, pero no la leyeron, la estaban esperando a ella.

- Buenos días, papá. Buenos días, mamá – saludó a su familia.

- Buenos días, nena – respondió su padre -. Llegó carta de Hogwarts, ven a abrirla.

Calificaciones perfectas. Una vez más Lily Evans había logrado ser la mejor o al menos, obtener Excelente en todas las pruebas. Todo salía de acuerdo a lo que ella quería, ahora podría cursar las materias necesarias para ser auror o sanador, lo que ella decidiera. Estaba feliz… o lo estuvo durante un momento.

De nuevo la tristeza la invadió, ojalá hubiera podido salir corriendo a casa de Severus y decirle que lo había logrado, pero eso ya no era posible, tenía que empezar una vida sin él. Después de todo, él no era su único amigo, estaban las chicas y Remus. No necesitaba a Severus para seguir adelante. Tenía al colegio entero de su parte, todos la querían por ser una buena compañera, por ser linda, inteligente y ayudar siempre a los demás con las materias. No sería difícil pasar los últimos dos años de escuela sin Sev.

El resto del verano pasó tan rápidamente que apenas lo notó. Para cuando volvió a mirar el calendario, la fecha esperada había llegado, el 1ro. de septiembre estaba ahí para llevarla a comenzar de nuevo. Los Sres. Evans la acompañaban como cada año a King's Cross, pero éste año Tuney se había marchado antes alegando que tenía cosas pendientes en la universidad y haciendo cada vez más marcada la diferencia entre ambos mundos. Este año no iba a ser fácil para nadie, ella lo sabía, pero también, algo le decía que sería diferente de una manera buena, sólo tenía que tener fe.

A sólo 5 minutos de que el tren saliera, Lily se despidió de sus padres y subió a buscar un compartimiento, esperaba encontrar a sus amigas antes de toparse con Severus o con el molesto de Potter y sus amigos. El tren se puso en marcha y un nuevo año escolar comenzó para ella.

Unos cuantos pasos atrás, oculto como siempre entre las sombras, Severus Snape la miraba sin poder comprender aún cómo es que había permitido que todo eso pasara, preguntándose en qué momento la había perdido para siempre.

* * *

Skinniy ha vuelto a Fanfiction!

Probablemente ya habrán leido este fic, pero como lo dije en mi perfil, estoy en etapa de edición y revisión de mi fics y aunque en un principio había dicho que volvería a subir todas mis historias, decidí que en FFnet sólo estará lo "mejor" de Skinny, así que aquí va el primero que estoy corrigiendo.

Espero sus comentarios!


	2. El Expreso de Hogwarts

**_Capítulo II. El Expreso de Hogwarts_**

Lily encontró a las chicas pocos minutos después de que expreso comenzó a moverse. Entró al compartimento y se sentó junto a la ventana, como 5 años antes lo había hecho al subir al tren por primera vez, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas y la mirada perdida en el horizonte, preguntándose cómo es que aquella vez sufría por su hermana y ésta vez sufría por el chico que logró animarla en ese entonces.

Danny Dupree era una chica delgada, de cabello café oscuro y ojos casi negros, de orígenes latinos, con una madre muggle y un padre mágico inmerso en los negocios no mágicos, había llegado a Reino Unido a los 11 años para empezar su educación mágica en Hogwarts, según las palabras de su padre "Iría al mejor colegio para desarrollar todo su potencial".

Myla Avendaño de familia mexicana se mudó junto a sus padres y su hermano Hugo a Inglaterra tras descubrir que era una bruja más de la familia y aunque ya contaba con una plaza en el Instituto Vidal de México, sus padres la dejaron escoger el lugar en donde quería estudiar, como resultado, Hogwarts había sido su elección y después de que el Presidente de la comunidad mágica en el país se pusiera en contacto con el Primer Ministro de Reino Unido, partieron hacia una nueva vida en el viejo continente.

Jonna Schäfer era alta, de piel blanca y cabello negro y rizado, su madre era de Alemania y su padre de Finlandia, ambos sangre pura, se habían conocido cuando el padre de Jonna se encontraba trabajando con el Ministerio de Magia como embajador de su país, pero al tener a su hija y después de los problemas que hubo de magos tenebrosos en todo Europa creyeron que el lugar más seguro era Inglaterra y se mudaron para empezar de nuevo.

Mary McDonald era una chica callada, un ratón de biblioteca, que más que nada en lugar de participar en sus bromas o pláticas sólo observaba, era como una versión femenina de Peter en el grupo de James.

- ¿Qué pasa Lily? - preguntó Danny - ¿No tienes nada nuevo que contar? ¿Qué hiciste en vacaciones?

- Nada - respondió sin apartar la vista de la ventana - Sólo estuve descansando

- ¡No puede ser! - preguntó Jonna esta vez - Sé que tienes algo que contar, ¿no tuviste aventuras?

- No, sólo descansé - Lily parecía bastante desanimada.

Después de unos segundos Myla decidió romper el silencio en favor de su amiga para que Danny no siguiera interrogándola.

- Yo fui a México, Danny - dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios y tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga, la cual se emocionaba bastante cuando le hablaban de América, ya que siempre había amado sus raíces latinas - ha cambiado bastante desde la última vez que fui.

- Yo no he pisado América desde hace años, creo que la última vez fue en el verano del segundo año - dijo con cierto tono de amargura -. Sería interesante conocer un poco más el país de mi abuelo, aunque también me llama Argentina, mi abuela siempre nos contaba historias geniales a mis primos y a mí.

El paisaje por la ventana cada vez se iba haciendo más silvestre. Lily podía darse cuenta de que estaban cerca de la mitad del camino a Hogwarts cuando algo que era bastante obvio que pasaría, pero que deseaba no fuera así, sucedió.

- Lily - dijo una voz desde la puerta del compartimento -, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- Ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo - dijo Lily con indiferencia y sin mirarlo, sentía que si volvía la mirada hacia él rompería en llanto.

- Pero Lily...

- Déjala ya, Quejicus - se escuchó otra voz masculina desde el exterior - ¿O no escuchaste que Evans no quiere hablar contigo?

- No necesito que me defiendas, Potter - contestó enfadada Lily y lo miró con desprecio

- Eres una damisela en peligro - dijo con una gran sonrisa que casi le roba una sonrisa -. No podía dejarte sola

- Lily no está sola, James - intervino Danny - nos tiene a nosotras.

- De cualquier modo - esta vez fue Sirius quien habló -. Vete Quejicus, estorbas.

Severus no tuvo otra opción más que irse para evitar pelea, no quería arriesgarse a que sucediera lo que la última vez en los jardines, no quería pasar otra vergüenza como esa.

- Evans - dijo James una vez que Severus se fue - ¿este año saldrás conmigo?

- Cuando esté loca, Potter, cuando esté loca - le dijo y volvió su mirada al exterior intentando no reír.

- Señoritas - dijo Sirius haciendo la seña de levantar un sombrero imaginario y se marchó.

- Nos vemos en el colegio, Evans - dijo James lanzándole un beso al aire y se fue detrás de su amigo.

- Te lo juro que si no sales con él, lo haré yo - dijo Danny al momento de cerrarse la puerta

- Por mí puedes hacerlo - contestó Lily sin darle importancia

- Podría, pero prefiero a Black sobre Potter - respondió con aire soñador

Lo cierto es que Lily había notado que James no era tan malo después de todo. Por lo que ella sabía era hijo único de un matrimonio mayor, así que suponía que ese carácter era el obvio resultado de una infancia de demasiadas atenciones y amor en exceso. Era de suponerse que como hijo único le darían todo, pero tenía la firme esperanza de que cambiara a tiempo, antes de que agotara su paciencia. Después de todo, aunque le decía a Danny que saliera con él, la verdad era que nunca le había resultado tan horrible, sólo era un poco de molestia por su carácter demasiado bromista y desinteresado, pero en ocasiones, cuando fingía ser maduro para llamar su atención, tenía que reconocer que era bastante lindo.

El paisaje se oscureció aún más y llegó el momento de ponerse las túnicas. Lily llevaba en su túnica la insignia de prefecta. Como el año anterior, en el que había sido elegida para ese cargo, tenía que haber estado patrullando los pasillos y reportarse en el vagón de los prefectos, pero éste año no lo había hecho por temor a volver a encontrarse con Severus y confiaba en que Remus hubiera hecho el trabajo que compartían. Minutos después, la puerta se abrió una vez más dejando pasar a un chico bastante pálido y de apariencia enfermiza, cabello castaño y ojos dorados de mirada tierna.

- ¿Qué tal el verano, Lily?

- Sabes perfectamente qué tan buen verano pasé, Remus.

- Lo sé, por eso no vine a buscarte, supuse que querías descansar y tomar fuerza para lo que viene.

- Sí, bueno, nosotras también la pasamos bien, no te molestes en preguntar - dijo molesta Danny.

- Vamos, chicas, saben que también me intereso por ustedes.

- Sí, lo sabemos - respondió Myla alegremente -, pero sabes que a la pobre Dupree le encanta ser el centro del universo y si no preguntas por ella se indignará.

- ¡Oye!

- Saben, siempre he creído que ustedes son una especie de versión femenina de nosotros.

- No te atrevas a comparar a mis amigas con Black y Potter, Lupin.

- Era broma, Evans, no te molestes.

- Eso espero.

- Bueno, chicas. Terminen de preparase, estamos por llegar a Hogsmeade.

Remus salió del compartimiento y se perdió entre el mar de gente que ya empezaba a circular por el pasillo.

El viaje había terminado, tal y como lo había dicho su amigo, Lily pudo ver cómo poco a poco el paisaje terminaba de cambiar y entraban en la estación de Hogsmeade Se levantó y tomó sus cosas para luego, seguida de sus amigas entrar en el mar de estudiantes y empezar un nuevo curso.

- ¿No vas a ayudar a Remus con los chicos de primer año? - preguntó Jonna.

- Tiene ayuda de los prefectos de quinto, no me necesita.

- Sabes que no puedes comportarte así durante todo el año, Lily - comentó a modo de regaño Myla.

- Lo sé, no pretendo hacerlo.

- En determinado momento deberás enfrentarlo - terminó Danny.

- Eso también lo sé y definitivamente voy a hacerlo.

Bajaron del tren y subieron a los carruajes que las conducirían al catillo que sería su hogar durante los siguientes meses.

- ¿Qué hacías en el compartimiento de la sangre sucia? - preguntó Avery aún dentro del tren.

- Eso no te importa - respondió secamente Snape.

- Severus, sabes que lo mejor para todos es que te mantengas lejos de ella - intentó ser comprensivo Regulus Black.

- No creo que te interese demasiado el bienestar de los demás, de lo contrario, hubieras logrado lo que el Señor Tenebroso te pidió y tu molesto hermano ya estaría en nuestro bando.

- No finjas que te interesa tenerlo de compañero, Snape, sabes que estás feliz de que eso no suceda.

- Es verdad. No puedo negarlo.

- Sea como sea, deja a Evans en paz, Snape.

- Selwyn, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con ella no es de tu incumbencia. Mejor asegúrense de que el nuevo objetivo se cumpla, cada vez tenemos menos tiempo.

Snape bajó del tren, seguido muy de cerca por Regulus y los demás. Éste año el grupo se había reducido considerablemente y ahora eran ellos y algunos otros de séptimo año que preferían pasar desapercibidos, los encargados de enlistar a más jóvenes tontos y de ideas radicales y elitistas al bando del Señor Tenebroso.

Regulus había empezado a llevarse un poco mejor con Snape luego de notar ciertas similitudes en ambos. Sí, compartía la ideología de su familia en cuanto a la diferencia de la sangre, pero no estaba de acuerdo del todo con las medidas que tomaba su prima Bellatrix, ahora abiertamente partidaria de Voldemort y casada con uno de los más reconocidos mortífagos, Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Yo sé que hay algo más en todo esto, Severus.

- Métete en tus propios asuntos, Black.

- No lo digo por molestarte, lo digo por tu bien y el de ella. Si tanto la quieres, déjala en paz - dijo Regulus justo antes de que Avery y Selwyn los alcanzaran.

Tenía que aceptarlo, Regulus tenía razón. Lily había sido su mejor amiga durante su infancia y se había mantenido leal a esa amistad durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Había sido él quien había comenzado a apartarla por juntarse con sus ahora "amigos", era él quien le había dado la espalda al aceptar sus ideales y conspirar en contra de los suyos por un mundo mágico "mejor", era él el que había negado su verdadero origen y su amor por ella, todo por el odio que le tenía a Tobías Snape, el asqueroso muggle que se decía su padre y que tanto le fastidió la vida a él y a su madre.

* * *

**N/A: **Mil disculpas por la tardanza, nunca creí que revisar y editar este fic sería tan pesado y complicado, en especial porque pretendo darle un poco más de fondo a algunos personajes que antes había dejado por un lado. Espero me sigan teniendo paciencia y nos leamos por aquí seguido.

Mil gracias a Cami Weasley y a Sofi por los reviews =)


	3. Hogwarts de nuevo

**Capítulo III. Hogwarts De Nuevo**

- Un año más en casa, Cornamenta - suspiró Sirius.

- Lo sé, Canuto, ya casi se acerca el adiós.

- Y tú sigues sin conquistar a Evans.

- Eso lo tiene merecido por no madurar.

- Gracias, Lunático, siempre apoyándome - respondió James con fastidio.

- Tal vez éste sea tu año - añadió con aire soñador el pequeño Peter.

- Tal vez.

El camino era el mismo de todos los años, el mismo que recorrerían un par de veces más, antes de decirle adiós a esa vida de inocencia que estaba por finalizar y entrar al mundo real, ese que se encontraba inmerso en una terrible y oscura guerra.

- ¿Crees que aún podemos convencer a Reg para que se aleje de ellos?

- No lo sé, James… Eso espero.

Desde que Sirius había entrado a Hogwarts, su vida había cambiado radicalmente debido al pequeño inconveniente de haber quedado en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin como el resto de su familia, pero el problema había crecido al llegar su pequeño hermano a Hogwarts y cumplir con la tradición que él se negó a seguir.

Si bien era cierto que no tenían una mala relación, tampoco se podía decir que eran un par de hermanos cariñosos y fraternales. La diferencia de casa había terminado por separarlos significativamente, pero conforme el tiempo pasó y Regulus se acercó a Snape, Selwyn y Avery, Sirius comenzó a preocuparse de que no tomara un buen camino, sin embargo no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

A finales del año anterior, Peter había tenido un peculiar encuentro con algunos de los chicos de Slytherin, había quedado acorralado mientras deambulaba solo por los pasillos y justo cuando habían estado a punto de atacarlo, Selwyn y Avery llegaron y detuvieron a los demás. Hasta ese momento, Peter seguía preguntándose qué era lo que esos Slytherin estaban planeando, pero no pudo decirles nada a los chicos entonces y ahora parecía algo tan irreal que seguramente no le creerían.

El banquete de bienvenida fue todo lo que Lily esperaba, un delicioso festín, unos pesados bromistas en su mesa, un mirón que no paraba de ver lo que ella hacía desde el lado contrario del Gran Comedor y palabras sin sentido del anciano y sabio director. Le quedaba muy poco tiempo en ese castillo, los dos años siguientes se irían tan rápido como se fueron los 5 anteriores, así que se propuso disfrutar cada instante sin pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, ni en lo que fue, solamente disfrutando del ahora. El tiempo pasó volando y ya era hora de irse a los dormitorios, por lo que tuvo que guiar a los nuevos Gryffindors hasta la torre.

- Hola de nuevo, Lily - le saludó un sonriente Remus - ¿lista para tomar tu función como prefecta?

- En realidad no, pero supongo que debo hacerlo, tú solo no puedes con esos alborotadores.

- Supongo que Dumbledore esperaba que controlara a mis amigos cuando me dieron el puesto - esta vez su sonrisa fue más tímida

- No creo en los milagros de ese tipo, Remy - bromeó Lily al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda - Draco Dormiens - dijo y la puerta se abrió.

Justo como un año antes, Lily y Remus, dieron el tradicional sermón a los chicos de nuevo ingreso y les indicaron dónde se encontraban los dormitorios de los chicos y chicas, para después dar instrucciones a los nuevos prefectos que poco a poco debían de tomar sus lugares. Mientras tanto, el resto de los Merodeadores ya habían dejado preparada la broma inaugural del año que empezaría a la mañana siguiente.

Una vez en la torre de Gryffindor, James y Sirius no perdían tiempo y ya comenzaban a aprovecharse de los chicos nuevos jugándoles bromas o arrebatando miradas de asombro con la Snitch que siempre cargaba desde que la había robado el año anterior.

- No entiendo - decía tímidamente Peter - ¿Por qué si eres tan bueno con la Snitch, no eres cazador?

- Porque me gusta anotar tantos y dedicárselos a todas las chicas lidas de Gryffindor.

- Eres un presumido, Cornamenta.

- Y tú no soportas que sea mejor que tú, Canuto.

- ¿Tú? ¿Mejor que Sirius? - interrumpió Danny - ¡JA JA JA!

- Vamos, Dupree, no vengas a defender a este pulgoso bueno para nada.

- Pues yo creo que si uno de ustedes es mejor que los demás, ese sería el buen Remus - declaró Jonna.

- Él es mejor en conducta, en nada más.

- Bueno, eso ya nos tocará averiguarlo.

- Señoritas - dijo Sirius seductoramente mientras tomaba a ambas chicas por la cintura -, yo mismo me encargaré de demostrarles en qué soy mejor que estos pobres chicos.

- Yo pasó, pero con Dupree puedes hacer lo que quieras - terminó Jonna antes de zafarse de él e irse con Myla y Mary.

Remus y Lily miraban la escena divertidos. En realidad los chicos no eran tan malos como en un principio creía Lily y sus amigas, por lo menos Danny y Jonna que eran más sociables, se llevaban bastante bien con Sirius, James y Peter. El problema al que se enfrentaban era que Potter no era capaz de pasar un minuto a su lado sin pedirle que saliera con él y mientras siguiera con su actitud arrogante, Lily tenía muy en claro que no lo dejaría acercarse ni un milímetro.

- ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo que el año pasado?

- ¿De qué hablas, Rem?

- Me preguntaba si aún mantienes eso de que no saldrías con James ni aunque tuvieras que elegir entre él y el Calamar Gigante.

- Sabes perfectamente que no es mi intensión andar saliendo por ahí con cada chico "bonito" que se cruza en mi camino y me pide salir.

- No hablo de "cada chico bonito", estoy hablando de James.

- Me molesta su actitud arrogante, lo sabes perfectamente.

- Pero si no fuera así… ¿le darías una oportunidad?

- No pienso salir con él, Remus, entiéndelo.

- Es mi amigo, Lily, te puedo asegurar que no es una mala persona.

- Eso debería demostrarlo él, no tú.

Por otro lado, Myla y Mary seguían sentadas frente a la chimenea intercambiando experiencias y conocimientos adquiridos durante el verano, hasta que Jonna llegó con ellas.

- ¿En serio Danny está intentado ligar con Sirius Black? - preguntó Myla.

- Creo que sí, aunque la veo muy difícil, él es un mujeriego.

- Bueno, ella también tiene lo suyo - la defendió Mary.

- Sólo espero que sea cuestión de diversión…

- ¿Y si no lo es? - cuestionó Jonna.

- Sirius Black tendrá que aprender a tratar a una mujer o no podrá volver a tratar a ninguna más - terminó firmemente la mexicana.

Un poco más tarde, Danny se despidió de los chicos y subió a su dormitorio con las demás chicas. Lily insistió en subir más tarde, así que tomó un libro del nuevo curso y se sentó frente al fuego a hojearlo y leer algunas partes mientras que los chicos de los últimos cursos se iban levantando poco a poco y subían a sus habitaciones. Estaba cansada, agotadísima por el viaje, sin embargo no quería dormir. Todo el verano se la había pasado soñando con esa tarde en la que había perdido a su mejor amigo y ahora que estaba en Hogwarts debía evitar a toda costa repetir el sueño.

Sin darse cuenta los pocos alumnos que aún quedaban en la sala común fueron abandonándola y de pronto se quedó sola en el lugar, acompañada únicamente por el fuego crepitante de la chimenea, el libro reglamentario de hechizos de 6to. Curso y James Potter, que minutos antes se las había ingeniado para mandar a dormir a los chicos para quedarse un rato más espiando a la pequeña pelirroja que le robaba el aliento.

Utilizando hábilmente las destrezas que su forma animal le habían otorgado desde el año anterior en el que habían logrado convertirse en animagos, llegó silenciosamente hasta la ventana de la torre y en un susurro casi inaudible lanzó un hechizo cuidando de no ser descubierto aún.

- Accio lily - al momento una flor llegó volando hasta su mano.

Caminó lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido hasta donde estaba Lily. Recostada sobre un mullido cojín y con el libro sobre las piernas… se había quedado dormida. Avanzó hasta llegar a su lado y se quedó ahí, mirándola. No podía creer que llevara todos estos años molestándola, era tan hermosa... su cabello rojo oscuro enmarcaba su cara perfectamente, mientras dormía parecía un ángel, en completa paz y sus ojos... esos ojos verdes que cada vez que lo miraban aunque fuera para insultarlo y despreciarlo, le volvía loco.

No supo si fueron segundos, minuto o incluso horas, no podía hacer nada má que mirarla dormir. De pronto un impulso se apoderó de él, no pudo controlarse más y pasó sus dedos lentamente por su cabello tratando de no despertarla, entonces tomó la flor que había hecho traer desde el bosque y acarició su rostro con ella, recorriendo su frente, pasando por sus párpados cerrados, atravesando sus mejillas, delineando sus labios.

Lentamente los ojos verdes de Lily se abrieron de par en par, creyendo que aún soñaba... era la primera vez desde ese día que no soñaba con la pelea que tuvo James con Severus, ahora el protagonista de sus sueños era ese pesado de Potter, que la miraba tiernamente, con esos ojos color café claro destilando amor por ella. Como impulsada por hilos invisibles soltó el libro que mantenía aún en su regazo y acarició el rostro de James con toda la ternura que le fue posible, con su mano libre lo tomó por la corbata y al momento que se iba acercando a él, jaló de ésta para besarlo.

James no se movió, Lily lo había tomado por sorpresa dejándolo totalmente inmóvil, como si le hubiera hecho un petrificus totallus. ¿Era posible que la chica que acababa de rechazarlo en el tren ahora lo estuviera besando? No lo pensó más, y supuso, acertadamente, que Lily Evans era víctima de alguna especie de maleficio o en su defecto, de la confusión que la hacía creer que lo que estaba ocurriendo no era más que un sueño y ¿quién era él para arrebatarle sus sueños?

James Potter, el alborotador y mujeriego de primera, le respondió el beso con todo el amor que sentía y estaba desesperado por demostrar, despacio y tiernamente la tomó por la cintura y la levantó del sillón en el que estaba, la recostó sobre un mueble aún más grande y cómodo que estaba cerca de la ventana y continuó besándola mientras acariciaba su cabello, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco quería aprovecharse de la situación. Sin que Lily se diera cuenta, volvió a tomar su varita y le lanzó un encantamiento adormecedor, en unos segundos cayó dormida en sus brazos.

- Lástima que sólo fue un sueño, Evans - dijo James divertido al momento de ponerle la flor a un lado de donde la había dejado dormida. La cubrió con una manta, cerró la ventana y subió a su dormitorio.

Horas más tarde, los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana anunciando el inicio del primer día de clases y el inicio del sexto curso en Hogwarts. Lily Evans despertaba de su relajante y extraño sueño, aquel en que se había encontrado en la sala común con James Potter, que curiosamente había resultado ser un chico tierno que le hacía caricias con una flor despertando algo en ella, algo que la motivó a besarlo y él le había correspondido. Después de eso no recordaba nada más del sueño, suspiró para ella antes de abrir los ojos y llevarse una enorme sorpresa.

Se encontraba en la sala común, aún con su uniforme de la noche pasada y frente a ella en una mesita que se encontraba frente al mueble en el que no recordaba haberse quedado dormida había una flor, curiosamente la misma flor que James Potter le había dado en el sueño.

Se puso de pie y salió corriendo a su dormitorio. Llamó a un elfo doméstico mientras se preparaba para meterse al baño y le pidió que le preparara el uniforme y un par de panes con mermelada y jugo de naranja.

En el dormitorio de los chicos, los Merodeadores estaban por terminar de arreglarse y bajar a desayunar al Gran Salón.

- ¿De verdad no me dirás nada, Cornamenta?

- No hay nada que decir, Canuto.

- ¡Estuviste abajo! ¡A solas con Evans! ¡Y no escuché gritos ni maldiciones!

- Ya te dije que se quedó dormida.

- ¿Y no hiciste nada?

- Déjalo ya, Sirius, aunque nos cueste aceptarlo, James ha madurado y no sería capaz de hacerle algo a Lily.

- Gracias por defenderme, Lunático, de verdad que últimamente eres un gran amigo - dijo irónicamente James.

Era cierto, James Potter ya no era el mismo de antes, sin embargo, tal vez de haberse tratado de otra chica sí se hubiera aprovechado, la diferencia aquí era ella, Lily Evans, la chica que había conseguido domar a la fiera sin siquiera proponérselo.

* * *

**N/A:** Mil disculpas por la tardanza, las fiestas decembirnas lo traes a uno vuelto loco, además de que me puse a remodelar mi habitación y ps me quedé sin mucho tiempo para sentarme a corregir esto, pero aquí va el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste.


	4. Encuentros Extraños

**Capítulo IV. Encuentros Extraños  
**

Las chicas estaban por bajar a la sala común para cerciorarse si Lily había pasado la noche ahí o es que había bajado antes que ellas, cosa que no habría de sorprenderlas, ya que a menudo lo hacía para tener tiempo de leer a solas y sin que nadie la molestada. Para sorpresa de todas, una acalorada y sorprendida Lily entraba en el dormitorio en ese momento, vistiendo la misma ropa de la noche anterior y con cara de alma que lleva el diablo por lo tarde que era ya.

En cinco años, Lily Evans jamás había llegado tarde a una sola clase, ese día, por azares del destino, su primera clase sería hasta después del almuerzo, lo que le permitió relajarse un poco y ponerse a pensar con calma en lo que había pasado.

- ¿Ya nos vas a decir qué pasó? - preguntó como siempre una Dupree curiosa.

- Ya se los dije, me quedé dormida mientras leía un libro, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me quedé sola en la sala común – respondió automáticamente.

El momento en el que Lily y las demás iban entrando al Gran Comedor, los Merodeadores ya iban de salida. Lily no pudo evitar mirar a James esperando alguna señal que le dijera si era verdad o era un sueño, pero por increíble que parezca, James Potter la ignoró olímpicamente.

- Buen día, señoritas - un saludo general fue lo único que consiguió de él esa mañana.

Aún no estaba segura de lo que había sucedido. Para ella todo lo ocurrido había sido un sueño, sobre todo ahora que se había encontrado con Potter. Si hubiera sido verdad, conociéndolo, a esas horas de la mañana ya se andaría regodeando por el castillo entero de su gran logro y lo lógico hubiera sido que además de alguna señal de su parte, alguien más ya le hubiera preguntado algo a ella.

- ¡Adivinen! - dijo emocionada Danny a la hora del almuerzo -. Sirius Black me invitó a salir. ¡Tendremos una cita en la próxima ida a Hogsmeade!

- Fabuloso – dijo Myla sin interés mientras leía por cuarta vez "La bruja de Portobello".

- Supongo que ya es hora de que vayan sentado cabeza esos tipos – comentó Lily sin prestar atención.

- Sirius y James no son sólo un par de alborotadores, Lily - comenzó a defenderlos Dupree.

- No, sólo necesitan llamar la atención – completó Jonna con sarcasmo.

- Yo creo que hacen lo mejor que pueden para que la gente se olvide de los malos tiempos y se divierta un poco - finalizó acertadamente Myla para después sumergirse nuevamente en la lectura.

La mexicana tenía razón, en la época en la que se encontraban, la guerra y las fuerzas oscuras empezaba a dominarlo todo y lo común era ver gente temerosa por las calles, corriendo de prisa y siempre sospechando de los demás. Lily jamás podría negarlo, lo que sea de cada quien, los Merodeadores eran parte del sentimiento de seguridad que les brindaba el castillo, eran parte de Hogwarts. Por primera vez en años se visualizó en un lugar donde ellos no estuvieran y se dio cuenta que no sería un sitio en el que ella quisiera estar.

- Voy a extrañarlos – murmuró para sí misma.

El almuerzo terminó y las chicas se dirigieron a clase de pociones, la cual gracias al profesor Slughorn resultó de lo más amena. Como regalo especial para Lily, la alumna preferida de esa generación, el profesor había decidido que era hora de que conocieran la amortentia.

Durante cinco años la había visto salir con un par de chicos y rechazar a muchísimos más, pero jamás la vio interesada realmente por alguno, así que creía que ya era hora de que se aventurara con algún muchacho del Club de las Eminencias, pero no sabía de qué forma decírselo y optó por utilizar una clase con una poción tan sugestiva.

Al igual que cierta parte de Lily, James aspiraba a ser auror y junto con Sirius y Remus habían logrado obtener los TIMOS necesarios para ello, el único que se tendría que conformar con algún puesto más aburrido dentro de las oficinas del Ministerio tendría que ser Peter, ya que él no consiguió las notas necesarias ni en pociones ni mucho menos en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Al fondo del aula, Severus Snape miraba a Lily preparar su poción, mientras que él seguía modificando su libro de texto añadiendo anotaciones para mejorar la poción y sus efectos. Recordaba el primer año, cuando Lily y él eran apenas unos niños que trabajaban juntos preparando curas para gripe o cosas sencillas. Fue en una de esas clases que Slughorn descubrió los dotes de ambos y desde entonces se dedicó a observarlos para que cuando llegara el momento, fueran parte de su Club de la Eminencias.

- ¿Pasa algo, Severus? - preguntó el profesor.

- Nada, señor - respondió y continuó con su trabajo.

- No puedes engañarme, muchacho. Sé que pasa algo.

- Sí, pasa - cedió al fin -. Pero no es importante.

- Espero que sea así, Severus, no me gustaría que tus talentos se vieran nublados por un problema de faldas. Algunas veces debemos sacrificar un poco para llegar tan alto como nuestro destino nos lo ha marcado.

- Lo sé, profesor - la miró de nuevo -. Lo sé.

La clase terminó con calderos humeantes que a cada persona le recordaban un olor en particular. Lo más curioso fue que tanto a Lily como a James las pocas pociones que habían resultado estar bien preparadas les daban el olor de lilys recién cortadas del bosque.

- Buen día, Evans - saludó James sonriente a Lily mientras salían de las mazmorras.

- ¿Ahora qué, Potter? - respondió ella con fastidio y al mismo tiempo a la defensiva. Aún no sabía si había sido un sueño o realidad que lo había besado la noche anterior.

- Sólo quería saber cómo amaneciste - dijo con una sonrisa pícara y esa mirada que daba la impresión de saber más de lo necesario -. Te veías tan cómoda ayer frente al fuego.

Ahora lo entendía todo, estaba más que aclarado, en realidad había sucedido, no había sido un sueño. Seguramente James ya le había dicho al colegio entero que ella lo había besado la noche anterior y ahora venía a restregárselo en la cara. Debía haberlo sabido desde el principio, había sido demasiado tonta al creer que había sido sólo un sueño.

- No me molestes, Potter - y apresuró el paso tratando de ignorarlo

- Vamos Evans... - suplicó él - no me vuelvas a ignorar mientras te hablo

- ¿Te molesta? - sintió curiosidad. Jamás pensó que James la viera de una forma diferente al resto de las chicas a las que siempre pretendía conquistar.

- Claro - dijo perdiendo por un segundo su sonrisa de seguridad -, me hace pensar que no te agrado.

- Eso es porque no me agradas - se dio la vuelta y emprendió el paso de nuevo mientras sonreía.

- ¡Conóceme Evans! - gritó James antes de correr tras ella - Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás - le susurró en el oído mientras la tomaba de la cintura por detrás.

- Suéltame, Potter - ordenó un poco molesta sintiendo cómo su temperatura corporal iba aumentando -. Sólo mantén tus manos lejos de mí - y se alejó a paso firme dejando a James hecho un manojo de dudas.

De entre las sombras un muy molesto Snape salió con la varita en alto y una mirada asesina y antes de que James se diera cuenta, ya le había lanzado un hechizo que lo había dejado tumbado en el suelo completamente inmóvil.

- ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a ella, Potter! ¡No sabes de lo que soy capaz! - le pateó el rostro y luego se dio la vuelta y desapareció del mismo modo en que había llegado.

Segundos después, Remus y Sirius que se habían retrasado un poco para darle espacio a su amigo, aparecieron, encontrando a su amigo tirado en el suelo y con la nariz rota y sangrante.

- ¡Finite incantatem! - gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto, Cornamenta? - preguntó furioso el joven Black.

- Ese infeliz de Quejicus - respondió escupiendo un poco de sangre -. Pero esta no se va a quedar así.

- Episkey - murmuró Remus y la nariz de James volvió a la normalidad -. Creo que es mejor que te laves y te cambies, no sería bueno que te vieran así.

- Claro que no, eso develaría al responsable de la broma que le haremos a esas asquerosas serpientes el fin de semana - comentó Sirius.

Lily no sabía qué demonios había ocurrido en las mazmorras. Estaba segura de que el beso había sido real, aun cuando Potter no le había dicho nada, era sólo algo en él que le daba a entender que había ocurrido.

Conforme transcurría el día se iba dando cuenta que el colegio entero desconocía lo acontecido la noche anterior en la sala común, pero eso la preocupaba más, porque si conocía a Potter tan bien como creía, tarde o temprano intentaría sacar algún provecho de todo eso y no sabía si quería saber en realidad cómo es que él le haría pagar su silencio.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, lo que más la tenía consternada fue esa sensación que se apoderó de ella cuando la sujetó firmemente por la cintura y le susurró al oído. Un calor intenso se había ido extendiendo por todo su cuerpo y el miedo la paralizó. Sabía que él no sería capaz de nada malo, pero no estaba segura de cuál habría sido su reacción si la hubiera intentado besar de nuevo ahora que estaba despierta.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Lily?

- No es nada, Myla, no se preocupen.

En otra parte del castillo, un grupo de personas se reunía para discutir recientes acontecimientos.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios intentabas, Severus? - preguntaba un molesto Avery.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, te lo he repetido un millón de veces.

- No debes volver a intentar algo así, Severus, imagínate qué hubiera pasado si mi hermano y Lupin hubieran salido.

- Me tienen sin cuidado esos dos lame-suelas.

- Sabes perfectamente que entre los tres pueden hacerte mucho daño, Snape.

- ¡Eso no lo sabes, Selwyn! ¡Yo soy mucho más poderoso que ese trío de mocosos malcriados!

- No me lo tomes a mal, Severus, pero ellos son muy buenos, sino el Señor Tenebroso no nos hubiera encomendado esta misión - respondió el pequeño Black.

- Pueden encargarse de la misión ustedes mismos. Yo no pienso acercarme a esos idiotas.

- Como quieras - terminó Avery y saliendo del lugar seguido de Selwyn.

- Yo estoy de tu lado, Severus, lo sabes. La próxima vez piensa antes de actuar - comentó comprensivo Regulus antes de marcharse.

Ellos tenían razón, Severus lo sabía, pero no había podido evitarlo. Ver a ese idiota de Potter con las manos puestas sobre Lily y que ella no hiciera nada para evitarlo, lo había vuelto loco. Por un momento visualizó a Lily de la mano con ese cretino y el odio volvió a él tan fuerte como unos momentos antes lo había golpeado.

- Aunque tal vez sea lo mejor para ella - murmuró.

Sí, él sería grande y estaría en la causa del Señor Oscuro, intentaría limpiar al mundo de gente como su padre y muchos otros, pero Lily era muy buena, sin importar su sangre, justo como él, un sangre-sucia. Tal vez, si hablaba con Él lograría aceptarla en su bando.

- Pero no lo aceptará - se respondió a sí mismo.

Lo sabía. Lily Evans jamás se uniría a la causa que él defendía, por eso Potter sería mejor para ella, tal vez si él se negara también, juntos tendrían una posibilidad.

- ¡No! Eso jamás pasará.

Los días transcurrieron deprisa. Entre las clases, las tareas, pequeñas bromas por aquí y por allá de los Merodeadores y algunos cuantos castigos repartidos por el castillo completo.

El mes de octubre llegó rápidamente y James Potter seguía sin mover una sola pieza de su juego, cosa que ponía nerviosa a Lily y que le daba una falsa seguridad a Severus, quien día a día y semana a semana era víctima de atentados y bromas que parecían venir de todas partes y de las cuales nadie parecía ser responsable.

- Te lo dije, Severus, no tenías que haberte metido con ellos - le decía Regulus mientras salían de la enfermería por octava vez desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts.

- Esos idiotas me las pagarán.

- Es mejor que lleves la fiesta en paz si queremos lograrlo.

- A mí me importa un comino la misión.

- Sabes que no es así.

Una noche a mediados de octubre, Severus volvía de una importante reunión en las afueras del Castillo acompañado únicamente por el menor de los Black, ambos, sumidos en un profundo silencio que únicamente interrumpido por el constante siseo de las túnicas y sus capas ondeando con el viento.

- No sé por qué tenías que venir conmigo - decía molesto Severus ya en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

- En realidad yo tampoco lo sé, no me dijo nada importante.

- Los idiotas de Avery y Selwyn le están metiendo ideas en la cabeza. ¡Lo están haciendo dudar de mí!

- Sabes perfectamente que el Señor Tenebroso confía en ti, casi tanto como en Lucius o Bella.

- Apresúrate, no quiero que nos vean a esta hora.

Lamentablemente el temor de Severus Snape se materializaba en ese momento. Sirius Black, James Potter y Peter Pettigrew aparecían justo por la puerta del castillo por la que ellos debían entrar.

- Vaya, vaya. Miren lo que tenemos aquí - dijo mordazmente Potter.

- Parece que la primera noche sin Remus del mes nos han traído un poco de diversión - completó Black.

- A un lado, idiotas. No se atrevan a tocarnos.

- ¿Tocarlos? - preguntó Sirius con cara de asco - A ti, JAMÁS te tocaría, mi estimado Quejicus.

- Sin embargo, pequeño Black, es momento de que te retires - ordenó amablemente James a Regulus.

- No voy a irme de aquí, Sirius. Vengo con Snape y lucharé de su lado.

- De acuerdo.

Inmediatamente y sin que Regulus se diera cuenta, mientras James volvía a poner de cabeza a Severus como casi un año antes, Sirius lo había paralizado para luego llenar la boca del otro Slytherin de espuma y atarlo con cuerdas que aparecieron mágicamente.

- ¡Vamos, Colagusano! ¡Diviértete un rato!

- Sirius, James - decía Peter nervioso -. Deberíamos irnos ahora, antes de que algo salga mal.

- Pete tiene razón, Sirius, vámonos.

En un segundo, Snape caía al suelo aún inmovilizado por las cuerdas mientras que Regulus, ya sin el encantamiento encima, corría a deshacer los nudos. Aún no estaba totalmente libre cuando Severus ya miraba a todas direcciones buscando una pista del paradero de los chicos sin encontrar absolutamente nada que delatara su posición.

- Me las pagarán.

- Vámonos, Sev. Mañana tendrás tiempo de pensar en tu venganza.

Esa noche, los Merodeadores se divirtieron vagando por el Bosque Prohibido en compañía de su lunático amigo, que horas después, una vez que amaneció se divertía aún más con la forma en que sus amigos le contaban de su enfrentamiento con Severus Snape y el pequeño de los Black.

- Tal vez si dejaras de molestar a Severus, Lily te tomaría más enserio.

- Ya pasó una semana desde esa noche, Remus, no me fastidies más.

- Pero es que es verdad, James. Aunque ellos dos ya no sean amigos, sabes que para ella él fue muy importante, fueron mejores amigos por años.

- Lo sé, pero ya no hablan.

- ¿Y?

- Yo no he actuado abiertamente.

- No entiendo tu punto.

- Quiero decir, que él no le ha dicho que he seguido molestándolo, así que a los ojos de Lily este año me he comportado mucho más maduro.

- ¿Maduro? - intervino Sirius que salía de la ducha - ¿James Potter maduro?

- No molestes, Canuto. Tengo un plan para conquistar a Lily y esta vez no fallará.

- Sí, claro. Me avisas cuando la tengas rendida a tus pies.

- Serás el primero en saber, porque vas a ayudarme. 

* * *

**N/A: **Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles la espera y discuparme por el tiempo que me tomé en actualizar la historia, aunque bueno, no hay muchos leyéndola, así que supongo que ni lo habrán notado.

En fin, aquí les dej el capítulo más reciente. Hasta el momento, éste es el primer capítulo con cosas nuevas, pero aún queda mucho más que tengo en mente, espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios.


	5. El primer movimiento

El tan esperado fin de semana llegó. Lily Evans, reconocida por ser la chica más responsable y perfecta de Hogwarts dedicaba cada viernes por la tare a ayudar a sus compañeros y chicos de grados inferiores con las materias que se les dificultaban, razón por la cual era precisamente ese día el más abarrotado en la biblioteca. Extrañamente, ese día se pasó dos horas en el sitio de siempre sin ver a una sola persona… Ni siquiera había gente haciendo sus tareas ni leyendo ni nada.

Extrañada de lo que ocurría guardó los pergaminos en los que había hecho su tarea, tomó su mochila y se dirigió hacia la salida esperando encontrar algo o alguien que le explicara qué estaba ocurriendo aquel día.

- Lo siento, Evans, no puedes salir de ahí - la detuvo Sirius apenas intentó cruzar la puerta de la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué sucede, Black? ¿Qué hiciste ahora? - preguntó molesta.

- No puedo decirte, pero si no quieres terminar mal, es mejor que me hagas caso.

- ¿Esta es otra de tus bromas?

- De hecho, no podría llevarme todo el crédito. Lunático fue la mente maestra esta vez.

- Déjame salir, Black.

- Lo siento, no puedo.

Aún estando advertida, la obstinada pelirroja intentó salir de la biblioteca llevándose un enorme susto al sentir un fuerte empujón que la hizo salir por los aires y aterrizar algunos metros atrás, aún dentro de la biblioteca.

- Te dije que no podrías salir, Evans, debiste escucharme. Te aviso cuando se haya pasado el efecto.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sirius Black desapareció en los pasillos mientras tarareaba alguna canción desconocida, dejando a la chica aún en el suelo y con la cara roja de la furia que tenía en su interior.

Definitivamente no podría salir de ahí, al menos no hasta que el odioso Black fuera a decirle que no corría más peligro.

- Esta vez la hicieron bastante bien, ¿no crees? - se escuchó una voz al fondo de uno de los pasillos abarrotados de libros.

- Sal de ahí, Potter. ¿Qué estás tramando?

- ¿Yo? ¿No has escuchado? Remus fue el que ideó esta broma.

- Y si es él, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No te avisaron a qué hora se cerrarían las puertas?

- En realidad no. Estoy castigado desde temprano y no he hablado con los chicos.

El destino actúa de formas misteriosas… y molestas… Ese era el pensamiento que no se apartaba de la mente de la chica.

Desde el año anterior había notado ciertos cambios en James Potter. Sí, seguía siendo el mismo bromista y coqueto chico que parecía creerse esculpido por los dioses, pero no era del todo su culpa. Después de mucho pensarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que si bien él y Black ya eran algo altivos y demasiado confiados, era la actitud del colegio entero lo que los elevaba tanto, incluso Remus y Peter, ambos chicos tímidos y callados, cuando se encontraban al lado de sus amigos eran otros, parecían ser inalcanzables.

- En fin, no te molesto más. Me ha quedado claro que no me soportas.

Y era precisamente eso lo que más la tenía intrigada… desde ese día en las mazmorras no había vuelto a intentar nada y prácticamente no había hecho bromas pesadas. Había algo que lo molestaba o algo que lo distraía y eso simplemente la tenía con los nervios de punta.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? - preguntó ella tratando de bajar un poco la guardia.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Sí, en tu castigo. ¿Qué te han puesto a hacer? - respondió ella.

- Estoy ordenando la sección prohibida, justo ahora estoy en la parte que habla de magia avanzada y transfiguración humana.

- Eso es interesante. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Sí, tenía que admitir que estaba loca. Primero lo odiaba, después le era indiferente, luego pasó a sentir curiosidad por él y ahora se sentía demasiado interesada en lo que hacía.

Él, en cambio, parecía aturdido… Es cierto, todo eso formaba parte de su plan, pero no creyó que sería tan fácil que ella cayera en sus redes. Bueno, aún no, pero estaba por caer en la primera trampa.

- No veo por qué no.

En las afueras del pasillo, un trío de chicos se encontraban mirando un pequeño espejo rectangular.

- ¿Por qué nos deja ver esto? - preguntó tímidamente Peter.

- Porque sabe que ella no le dejará hacer ni un solo movimiento más - respondió Lupin.

- Al contrario, para que veamos que ya hizo su movimiento - corrigió Sirius -. Además de que así sabemos a qué hora debemos dejar pasar a la gente y despertar a Madame Pince.

Haciendo uso de sus encantos, en esta ocasión, Remus Lupin había logrado que la inocente bibliotecaria aceptara una taza de té de sus propias manos, error que le costó muy caro, ya que no sólo había un delicioso té de canela, sino una poderosa poción para dormir que la sacaría de la jugada al menos por un par de horas.

- Quisiera hacerte una pregunta, Evans - comenzó James al cabo de casi una hora de acomodar libros mientras leían algunos capítulos interesantes.

- Dime.

- ¿Por qué te desagrado tanto? - una mirada inocente y llena de dolor e incomprensión fue lo que encontró al dirigir su vista hacia él.

- Yo… - de nuevo el calor corporal subía - Yo no… - incluso sus orejas ardían - Bueno, tú sabes… - desvió la mirada y se sumergió de nuevo en un antiguo libro.

- En realidad no lo sé - ahora su expresión era diferente -. Es por eso que te pregunto. Quiero saber.

- Eres odioso, Potter - no tenerlo de frente le devolvía la seguridad -. Molestas a los chicos de Slytherin, le juegas bromas a todo el mundo, andas por ahí con esa estúpida snitch dorada y pretendes que el mundo entero te alabe sólo por ser tú.

- Tienes razón, soy odioso - confirmó -, pero eso te gusta.

Esa última afirmación la dejó paralizada. No podía decir que no tuviera razón, pero lo cierto era que ni ella misma sabía si era o no verdad. Con la habilidad que le caracterizaba, el chico conjuró un hechizo que devolvió todos los libros a su sitio y se marchó sin si quiera voltear a mirarla.

- Tienes que admitir que James sabe lo que hace, Lunático.

- No puedo negarlo, y yo que quería que no podría avanzar más.

En el momento en que ellos iban llegando a la puerta de la biblioteca un James Potter con una sonrisa más amplia de lo normal iba saliendo de ella, con aire victorioso y con una idea de cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

Más tarde esa misma noche, Sirius Black atravesaba uno de los pasadizos secretos de castillo de la mano de Danny Dupree.

- ¿Estás seguro que sabes a dónde vamos, Sirius?

- Claro que sí, sólo confía en mí.

En el dormitorio de chicas de la torre de Gryffindor una molesta pelirroja exigía una explicación a sus demás amigas.

- ¿Me pueden decir qué estaban pensando cuando dejaron salir a Danny con Black precisamente hoy y fuera del castillo?

- Es mejor que bajes la voz si no quiere meterla en un problema - le dijo seriamente Jonna.

- Sé que se lo tendría bien merecido, pero francamente no veo el caso de tu enojo, Lily. Igual Danny ya se fue - concluyó inteligente como siempre Myla.

- No lo puedo creer - murmuró molesta y bajó a la sala común.

Sirius Black no era hombre de una sola mujer, todas lo sabían muy bien, incluso Dupree, que a pesar de estar sumamente emocionada, después de un par de citas empezaba a sentirse insegura y dudar sobre qué tan larga y estable sería esa "relación".

- Estoy seguro que James logrará conquistarla - decía mientras le daba un sorbo al whiskey de fuego.

- ¿Valdrá la pena? - preguntó ella sin estar segura si se refería a James y Lily o a Sirius y ella.

- Claro que sí, nunca lo había visto así. De verdad está enamorado.

- ¿Acaso crees en el amor?

- ¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Amo la vida, la diversión, las mujeres!

- Sí, lo he notado - comentó molesta.

- Vamos, no te pongas así. No, no estoy enamorado, pero no salgo con nadie más. Eres mi única chica en este momento.

Si el objetivo de sus palabras era hacerla sentir mejor, definitivamente habían fallado en su misión, porque ahora más que sentirse mejor, se sentía sumamente desdichada. No era que estuviera enamorada, tampoco ella el tipo de chica que busca desesperadamente a su príncipe azul y cree que el primer novio será el amor de su vida… pero no podía negar que el chico le interesaba demasiado.

¿Cuántas veces se había sentido fuera de lugar? La verdad es que ya no lo recordaba. Siempre fue un chico tímido de complexión robusta y de poca estatura, no muy hábil con los encantamientos, pero intentando dar lo mejor de sí en cada práctica, en cada clase y justamente el año anterior se había probado a sí mismo que era capaz de lograr todo lo que se proponía, siempre y cuando fuera de la mano de sus mejores amigos. Ese trío de chicos que desde que llegó le ofrecieron un lugar, ese mismo grupo que ahora se encontraba desaparecido. James llevaba meses ideando el plan para convencer a Lily de salir con él, Sirius había decidido intentar algo más o menos estable con Dupree (no sabía si por interés propio o por ayudar a su amigo) y Remus últimamente desaparecía a cada momento, si no estaba durmiendo, en clases o transformado, no lo veían. Algo raro estaba sucediendo y él necesitaba encontrar un sitio donde sentirse más seguro.

- ¿Ahora sí nos vas a decir qué hiciste toda la tarde en la biblioteca? - preguntó Jonna curiosa.

- Lo mismo que cada viernes - respondió cortante.

- Sabes perfectamente que no es cierto.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- El pasillo estuvo intransitable toda la tarde, Lily, Jonna y yo íbamos para allá, pero Lupin nos advirtió lo que pasaría si lo intentáramos.

- Hice mi tarea - las dos miradas se fijaron en ella - y ayudé a James Potter a cumplir su castigo en la sección prohibida.

No hicieron falta más palabras. Esas eran justo las que ambas querían escuchar y fue más que suficiente para que Schäfer comenzara el interrogatorio sobre lo sucedido. En esta ocasión no fue necesario que estuviera Dupree, con ella fue más que suficiente para que Lily terminara por ponerse del mismo color que su cabello mientras les contaba lo sucedido y cómo había terminado ese curioso "castigo".

- Dudo que haya sido en serio lo del castigo, además de la broma de Lupin y la gran actuación de James para lograr que tú misma te ofrecieras a ayudarle.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

- Lo sé, caí en su trampa.

No era que le molestara que James intentara algo con ella, era simplemente que tenía la impresión de que sería lo mismo que con las demás chicas de Hogwarts, algo pasajero y sin futuro. Algo en lo que no estaba interesada para nada, por lo que se había negado a darle una oportunidad desde que empezó a intentar salir con ella.

James, por otra parte, sabía perfectamente que no sería así. Sí, comenzó como todo, con una chica linda que se le cruzó en el camino. El problema fue que no sólo era una chica linda, sino la mejor amiga de su peor enemigo, la chica más inteligente del curso, la de mejores calificaciones, mejor conducta y mejores valores morales, la que no se metía en problemas y precisamente, la única que jamás lo miró de la manera en que él estaba acostumbrado a que lo vieran.

Ahora, después de años, se había dado cuenta que en realidad siempre le había gustado, siempre fue tan linda… con sus hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello rojo intenso. No había una chica más bonita en todo Hogwarts y menos más inteligente que ella. No era como cualquiera, por eso era especial.

El problema residía en idear el plan perfecto para que ella se enamorara de él, porque si bien, ya había notado que provocaba ciertas reacciones en ella, en especial después del beso, no estaba seguro si era simplemente curiosidad por el chico que llevaba años detrás de ella o si había algo más profundo y por raro que parezca, eso era precisamente lo que él quería… que fuera algo más profundo.

El sábado sorprendió a la pelirroja con sus deslumbrantes rayos de sol y su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrar justo en la mesa de su buró una lily igual a la de aquella mañana. Aquella que James dejó para ella después de que lo besara entre sueños. 

* * *

**N/A:** No, ésto no es una alucinación, de verdad estoy intentando cumplir mi palabra y que me lean más seguido...

De verdad, mil gracias a los lectores que aún siguen por ahí y a los nuevos que van llegando. Skinniy ha estado lejos de Potterfics por meses y es normal que nadie recuerde ya su nombre, pero poco a poco espero cambiar eso y que nuevamente la gente se interese por leer las tonterías y locuras de ésta chica (ni tan chica).

Una vez más, muchas gracias por llegar aquí. Nos leemos.

Saludoxxx


End file.
